


Have some wine, darling

by Estelle



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil and Bard drink some wine in the elven king's tent in the evening before the battle. And maybe a bit more than just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have some wine, darling

**Author's Note:**

> For Lea, because we had so much fun watching the movie. The title was one of her comments and an alternative would definitely be "Now kiss" ;)
> 
> Also, someone on tumblr mentioned that it seems like Thranduil and Bard have met before, and I agree.

“Did you really believe the dwarf would give us anything?” the elven king inquired. He and Bard were in his tent after the man had unsuccessfully tried to reason with Thorin.  
“I had to try, to avoid war. Surely, you don’t like to see your elves die any more than I would like to see the people of Laketown suffer.” he explained. “But then, maybe you think it would be worth it, if you can kill some dwarfs.”  
Thranduil smiled slightly at that. “You still know me well.” He remarked and stepped a little closer. They had met before, long ago, and had gotten quite intimately acquainted. “The question is: do you still desire me?”  
Bard looked up from his wine and raised his eyebrows. He remembered the passionate encounter with Thranduil vividly. The elven king hadn’t changed since then, he was still ethereally beautiful. Bard, on the other hand, had changed quite a bit. “Do really have to ask? I think, the real question is, if you still desire me.”  
Stepping even closer, Thranduil took the wine goblet from him, and placed one of his hands on Bard’s cheek. “I find that I do.” He murmured before kissing him. Bard was immediately lost in the sensation. Kissing Thranduil was still as magical and as exciting as he remembered. He pulled the elf closer to him and opened his mouth, when Thranduil suddenly pulled back. “What is it?” he asked towards the tent door with slight annoyance and an answer came from outside in elvish.  
“It seems that we will have to continue this after the battle.” He kissed Bard again quickly and the man couldn’t help but grin. “All the more motivation not to die, then.”


End file.
